We Three
by littlebeem
Summary: They were the perfect trio...until they weren't. AU. Oneshot. Felicity, Oliver and Tommy.


_**We Three. **_

_**They were the perfect trio-until they weren't.**_

Felicity Smoak tried to remember back to the day their friendship had begun cracking, but she was sure the fight they had with Carter Bowen could have been just the tip if she really thought about it. She remembers the six year old boys attempting to punch Carter Bowen before Miss Beacon their first grade teacher had broken it up, when she asked why they had taken to using their fists to hurting Carter after she had taken the morning explain that their number one rule in 1B was to, _'keep your hands and feet to yourselves at all times'_, the boys had responded that he was hurting their 'Felicity' and no one hurt their 'Felicity'. As a now 27 year old woman she could see how two six year olds calling her 'their Felicity' should have been harmless, however in hindsight she could also see why this was the reason their friendship had really fallen apart. Isn't that how all the great ones fall though, over a girl?

She blamed Oliver really, if he hadn't gotten on that stupid boat and broken her heart then maybe she never would have started everything with Tommy. However he did get on that boat, they thought he was dead, he was supposed to be dead and despite the fact that he was back and she tried to say she wanted nothing to do with him, it didn't change the fact that Oliver was back, and in reality she had been dreaming about him coming back from the moment she lost him. The boy she had know her whole life, the boy who had beaten up Carter Bowen for her, the boy who despite getting on a boat with Sara Lance had said that after he got back from China everything would be different. The boy-

"Felicity, you okay? You're sweating. I know your nervous, I am to, but don't worry. He is going to be happy for us" she heard Tommy saying something to her but she couldn't focus, Tommy, her beautiful other best friend Tommy. Tommy who despite being with Laurel had picked up the broken pieces that were Felicity Smoak five years ago and put them back together. How was Oliver going to react to that?

**Five Years Earlier**

"**Come on Felicity, just leave, just for the day, I promise the study will be their tomorrow" he said as he leaned in to kiss her neck. **

"**Please" he said as he kissed the other side, his had slowly making its way down to find her breast, as he began to massage them softly, his kisses now getting faster, as they began to make their way down her neck, and start to find her sides, and her-**

"**I swear to god Queen if you give me a hickey I will- oh- did it just get hotter in here" Felicity said as she felt the blood rush to her head.**

"**Oliver- stop- Please" she moaned as he continued to move his kisses down her now shirtless chest, the one that she was trying to detach him from, regretfully. He let out a groan as she finally detached him from it. **

"**Oliver I have to study, not all of us have the luxury of dropping out of our fourth school and still getting to live off our fathers. Some of us have worked really hard to get a full scholarship into MIT and they intended to keep it that way" except that Oliver had stopped listening and had moved back to her neck, **

"**Oliver! Seriously" he stopped. **

"**Come on Felicity, all you do is study, you never have fun anymore"**

"**If you recall Oliver I never really was 'the fun one' if you need your fix of fun call Tommy, but I really need to study, it's finals and then graduation and I have worked really hard to get this far-" he cut her off.**

"**Yes and you are guaranteed a job at QC so you really don't need to try this hard, I mean my dad-"**

"**Oliver, if the next words out of your mouth are something about your dad paying for something I swear I am going to slap you" she was annoyed, it hadn't been her intention to get annoyed but he always managed to do it. **

"**Okay, I'm sorry, sue me for wanting to spend time with my **_**hot, smart, incredibly**_** amazing best friend. I just miss you that's all. I feel like finals have taken over my sex life." He said laying down next to her on the bed. **

"**Is that all I am to you Oliver, a sex toy, because if it is then we are done right now" she said getting frustrated again, she hated that she was letting her feelings get in the way of a perfectly enjoyable arrangement. **

"**Felicity did you miss that part where I called you hot, smart and incredibly amazing?" **

"**No, I just, you know I love you Oliver, but what happens when I graduate next month, what happens then, when I get a the job at QC and I move back to Starling City. What happens when life happens Oliver?" she knew she was getting to serious for him, she almost regrets not biting her tongue literally to stop herself from talking. **

"**What do you want from me Felicity!?" scratch that she definitely regretted the words that just came out of her mouth. **

"**I'm sorry Oliver, I just- Actually you know what I'm not sorry. I love you, I am in love with you. I can't just be your sex toy Oliver, I can't just fulfill some primal need you have. I am sick of being at your beck and call-"**

"**Felicity, I can't we-"**

"**We can't what Oliver, what- I am so sick of this scared little boy act, grow up Oliver. You know what call me when you grow up, because until then I am done with you!" she knew it escalated in an expectedly fast way, but it was like once she started she couldn't stop. All these things that she had been wanting to say to him for the last two years, the last two years when they had had this, stupid arrangement. **

"**Felicity, please don't do this, please just give me a chance, my head is just all over the place. Life is just confusing at the moment, and my dad is-"**

"**Stop using your dad as an excuse Oliver"**

"**I'm not, look he asked me to go with him to China, if I go I leave in two days, maybe you are right, maybe it's time to grow up"**

"**Don't just go to China to prove something to me or your dad Oliver, go because you want to, go because it's something you want to do"**

"**I will, I am, this is what I want, I am going to prove it to you Felicity, I love you Felicity, I do. I am going to make this right, when I get back we will work this out"**

"**Oliver-" she was hesitant, but he cut her off. **

"**I promise Felicity, when I get back we will work this out"**

Then two days later he was gone, he got on the Queens Gambit. A week later they were reported missing, a week after that she attended his memorial service, his funeral. He promised her a change, and instead he got on a boat with Sara Lance and never came back… until now….

Felicity felt sick, even with Tommy holding her hand, something that usually made her feel safe she felt like the bile that was rising in her throat would win out.

Five years, five years, how was she supposed to explain the last five years? How was she supposed to tell him about the rings that now occupied her left hand, how was she- her breath caught in her throat and she felt Tommy grip her hand tighter.

"You okay?" she heard him whisper as she just nodded her head.

He took her nod to mean it was a good idea to knock on the door of the manor. She wasn't sure why but suddenly the place that she had practically grown up in didn't feel safe anymore, the weight that she could feel in the pit of her stomach was heavy and she wasn't sure how much longer she could deal with it. She could hear movement from behind the door, was it to late to run?

"Felicity! It's so good to see you dear. I keep getting annoyed with Walter he works you way to hard; Thea and I have just been saying how annoyed we are that you haven't been around enough lately. But with Oliver back it really just gives you another great excuse. Oh I am so glad to be able to have the three of you underneath the same roof again-" Moria Queen said as she pulled both Tommy and Felicity into a hug.

"Mum, give 'City a break, she is the head of an entire department" Thea Queen said as she pulled her into a hug.

"Yes Moria dear, it's hardly my fault that Felicity is such a vital part of QC. Plus when she isn't busy at work she should really be at home with Tommy. As much as we Queen's/Steel's love Felicity" Walter said as he to pulled Felicity into a hug.

"Vital part of QC hey, well you did always say that, that's what you wanted" she felt her arms explode with goose bumps and her breathe hitch in her throat, Oliver.

"Oliver" she breathed out, suddenly all thoughts were gone and her arms were rapped around his neck and she was breathing in his familiar sent. He felt different, but at this point she was just glad to see him.

"Hey, hey don't cry" she heard him say and as gripped onto her tighter. She didn't realize she had been.

"I just missed you so much" she said into his ear.

"Me to Felicity, me to"

After that first dinner Oliver had arranged to catch up with both Felicity and Tommy for dinner that week. She wasn't sure what people had told him about herself and Tommy, however Oliver wasn't stupid, she new it was only a matter of time. It was the end of his first week home when the three went out for dinner. Oliver had arrange a table for them at Table Salt and it took him one wine before he asked how long. Tommy spoke before she even had a chance,

"A little over a year, it was small, we just went to city hall one afternoon and did it. 'City's mum, Thea, your mum, Walter and my dad were the only ones who came" Oliver seemed satisfied with that and didn't mention it again, instead choosing to ask them about the latest world news and getting Felicity's help to get caught up on all the pop culture references he needed her to explain. Dinner had been stiff and awkward, she was happy when it was coming to a close, which is why it shocked her when Tommy invited Oliver back to their place.

"Come on buddy, come round and have a drink, just one. I can show you our place, you can see the wedding photos."

"I am incredibly tired Tommy, so not tonight, but I promise later, next week sometime" Felicity could not have been more grateful to him for that.

He had been home for a month when he began seeing Laurel Lance. She really hated irony.

He had been back six months when they had broken up, he said to Tommy something about to much history, and muttered something about Sara. Felicity couldn't help but feel relieved and sick at the same time. Of course he loved Sara Lance, that's why she ended up on the boat, she shouldn't feel relief though, she had Tommy, beautiful, sweet, charming Tommy.

It was a month after his Laurel break up that he showed up at her door, drunk.

"Fel-ic-ity" he muttered out, walking past her and placing himself down on her couch.

"Felic-ty" he slurred as he lay down, " I love you, I've always loved you. I fell in love with you when we were fifteen, and we were in Chemistry and you were just listening so carefully, and I just looked at you and knew" he slurred out before falling on their couch passed out, leaving Felicity to wonder what just happened.

A month after that she found out his secret. He had hid himself in the back seat of her car and she had to save him from a gunshot wound.

"You are killing people Oliver. How do you justify that?" she had asked him later when he had woken up.

"Felicity please, just believe that I am doing this for a reason" he looked at her with the same eyes he had when she was 15 and she agreed.

"Okay, but I want in, I want to help find Walter" she said as she shook his hand, and despite the look he was giving her, he said yes.

Felicity knew her husband had become distant, ever since Oliver had returned everything had become distant. Tommy had spent an increasing amount of time with Laurel Lance and setting up his and Oliver's new business venture. Verdant. She didn't know why he hadn't questioned her over Oliver, in fact she didn't really know why he hadn't been around much lately. She knew that wouldn't last long.

Tommy found out about Oliver when everything was coming to a head with the undertaking. Oliver had saved Malcom and had given up trying to hide everything from Tommy. It had been less than a week after that, that Tommy found out just how involved his wife was.

"So were you going to just keep risking your life for him, and never tell me, or was this just all a cover so the two of you could sneak around behind my back" he asked, straight faced one morning over breakfast.

"Tommy, it wasn't my secret to tell, I didn-"

"Bullshit Felicity! Its bullshit. Oliver is back, and here you are just like you were five years ago, completely in love with him and he doesn't even love you back" she felt like she had been shot.

"It's not like that Tommy, it's been all business with Oliver, and how can you even talk you have been spending all your time with Laurel Lance!"

"So you are seriously telling me that you and Oliver haven't fucked since he had been back!" he spewed out venomously.

"Yes I can, can you say the same about you and Laurel" she blew back.

"Laurel and I are strictly business, I may have loved her once but after you and I there was no one else. I think it's always been you 'City" he's features softened as he moved to her side.

"Tommy" she said quietly, she didn't know what else to say, she loved Tommy, she truly did, but she loved Oliver to. She was a stupid cliché.

"I know you love him Felicity. I know, but you and I before he came back we were happy weren't we?"

"Yes" she answered truthfully.

"So let's forget about Oliver"

"Tommy, we can't, he is our best friend. We have known him since we were kids. You and he are family"

"Felicity. I love Ollie, I do, but we can never get back to that. Not since I married you, the great love of his life. "

"I was never the great love of Oliver Queen's life!"

"Felicity Smoak of course you are. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because he got on that damn boat with Sara Lance! Because he left me for five years! Because I kept putting myself out their and he kept cutting me off! And because he treated me horribly!" she said rising to her feet, and walking out of her house with Tommy. She needed to talk to Oliver.

"Am I the love of your life?" she asked as he pulled himself up another rung on the salmon ladder. She could see she had shocked him, she assumed that was her intention. She wasn't sure why she felt mid argument with her husband was the right time to confront Oliver, but here she was.

"Felicity" he breathed out as he jumped down to move next to her.

"Just answer the question Oliver, am I the love of your life, because if you are so help me god I am going to-" he didn't answer her, he just kissed her, it was just like it had been all those years ago. She felt his hand on her back pulling her closer to him, his tongue battling hers as he pushed her against the table in the Foundry. Before she could even stop him his hand was under her shirt massaging her breast, and he was unbuttoning her top.

"Oliver stop!" she had to stop him. She was married. To Tommy. She was married to Tommy. She was a wife. She stilled him with her hand and he ran his fingers through his hair as he blew out a breath.

"We can't" she whispered quietly.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just of course you are Felicity. Of course you are the love of my life. You are the only reason I survived that horrible Island. Your face, you, were the only reason I wanted to come home!" she could see that he wasn't lying. She could tell, the Island had changed him, matured him.

'Oliver. You got on a boat with Sara Lance. I thought you were dead, I'm married, I'm married to Tommy, your brother. I'm pregnant" it slipped out, she hadn't meant for it to. Her head was all over the place, she could feel the weight in the pit of her stomach pulling her down, she was spinning out and she wasn't sure how she was going to get back. Oliver's face dropped at her words, she knew there was no going back now, this was it, she had to walk away. She had to be done with Oliver Queen, she couldn't keep doing this.

"Congrats. Does Tommy know?" he asked her slowly.

"No, I just found out. I didn't plan on telling you like this. I'm sorry Oliver"

"What for Felicity? I am happy for you, you deserve truly the best from life. Tommy really is the best" he said slowly.

"Is that what you think, that I treat you both like some competition?" She asked him quietly.

"I have loved you since I was 15 years old Oliver. I have loved you for longer than anyone, and for five years I have waited and hoped and dreamed of you coming back. I spent the first two years you were gone doing nothing but research about that damn boat and work at QC. Then one day Tommy, just said enough. He picked me up from work took me to Table Salt and just said enough. I never stopped loving you Oliver, not for a second, but I started to move on with my life, and Tommy helped put back the broken pieces. He isn't you, but I do love him. I can't do this anymore Oliver. I can't keep playing our formative years on repeat in the hopes that life changes. So I have to go" she says it all quickly before getting up and walking away before he can saying anything.

The undertaking happened a week after she found out she was pregnant. Her and Tommy had spent that week trying to get back on track before his father had sent it all crashing down. The undertaking had been a blur. She didn't know why but she ended up at the Foundry that day, and despite his efforts she didn't leave. She should have been there for Tommy, but the great pull of Oliver Queen was to much, and she found herself unable to walk away for the hundredth time in her life. She should have know Tommy would come looking for her, she should have know that, he was her husband after all.

"Felicity, we need to get out of here now!" she hadn't seen him come down into the Foundry, he had suddenly just appeared at her side.

"No, Oliver and Dig are not leaving, I'm not leaving" she said as she continued to busy herself with working out how to stop his father. She saw in her peripheral vision how much it was killing Tommy to be down here, especially with everything that he had just found out.

"Felicity, I'm not really asking. We need to get out of here, my father is going to level the Glades, and I am not having you or our child caught in the cross fire"

"Tommy, we need to help Oliver. And I love you but try and tell me what to do one more time, also our unborn child does not make me an invalid" she bit out as she continued to type away at the computer. She noticed at this point Oliver and Dig had stopped pretending to do other things and Oliver was looking at Tommy, as if to say you know better than to fight with Felicity.

"So Tommy you can either stand their looking annoyed or get your but over here and help me. What's it going to be?"

'Fine" he bit out, "Your not leaving, I'm not leaving. How can I help Oliver?" Felicity looked at him in shock, before smiling. This was the man she loved. She noticed Oliver stop and stare at them before he stared biting out instructions to Tommy.

"Okay, we need to go" Oliver announced as both he and Diggle prepared to leave the Foundry. She noticed he stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked at her, she moved quickly over to him, she knew she shouldn't but she had to, just incase, she had to do it this time.

"Good luck Oliver, be careful, come back to us" she said before giving him a soft kiss on his check and adding quickly, "because my kid is going to need a kickass uncle Oliver", it broke her heart to say the words, just as much as she could see it broke his heart to hear them. He nodded quickly before turning on his heal and walking out of her life yet again.

Thomas Merlyn lost his life that day, he died protecting her from a piece of the roof that was about to collapse on her. It was unexpected, she had thought they were safe, they were making their way up the stairs from the Foundry to Verdant when it happened. Felicity had made a decision the morning of the undertaking that, this was it she was going to commit herself to Thomas Merlyn properly, whole heartedly. Something she should have done two years before, when he had proven himself to be the one for her, but that had all come crashing down around her. As she sat on the step with her husband, she told him these plans, as he died in her arms.

"We can escape Tommy. Move to Coast City, or Vegas. I don't care as long as we are together, you, me and peanut." She said smiling down at her belly, in the week since she had told Tommy about the baby he had taken to calling it peanut. He had smiled at her, and she continued to talk,

"We can live in that crazy house you always talk about, the one filled with laughter, and my computers and with the little boy who looks like you and the little girl who has my eyes. Please Tommy, please you have to stay with me. I can't loose you, I can't loose anyone again, I can't do this again Tommy" she could feel herself becoming hysterical, she could feel the tears streaming down her face, as she held him in her arms.

"Felicity Smoak, you are the strongest, bravest, smartest, prettiest woman I have ever met, and I don't regret for a second being the second greatest love of your life" he said, she could hear Oliver and Diggle coming back at that moment, Oliver was calling out to her, he was trying to move the piece of roof crushing Tommy, she could hear his breathing shallowing, as Diggle moved her off the steps of the Foundry, and the rest was a blur.

They buried Tommy on a Tuesday. It was the like Oliver's funeral all over again. Felicity hadn't cried since it happened, she had barely even spoken to anyone. Oliver had spent every night at hers and Tommy's, she thinks that if she wasn't pregnant he would have gone and skipped town by now, she could see the guilt that plagued him. She could tell he was asking himself the same questions she was like, if I had only done as he asked? They were eating him up inside.

It was her son Thomas Oliver Merlyn born on a Tuesday, seven months after the death of his father that pulled her out of the darkness. Thomas was the spitting image of his father and she was completely in love from the moment he was born. As was Oliver, who she wasn't sure she had ever seen display so much emotion in his life.

Oliver didn't immediately open her heart up to the idea of him again. It would take Tommy's 2nd birthday party and a large piece of advice from Laurel Lance to do that, but it eventually did happen.

"Felicity it is none of my business, because I know you loved Tommy, but Oliver Queen has loved you since he was six and he pushed Carter Bowen of a swing for you. I know you don't want to forget Tommy, but don't let Oliver pass you by. Let the past go, leave it were its meant to be" Laurel had said as she sat in the kitchen helping Felicity make the party snacks. For a girl she used to resent Laurel and her had sure spent a lot of time together over the past two years, she thinks it's because her son has his eyes, and despite everything, Laurel Lance loved Thomas Merlyn.

It's a week after Tommy's 2nd birthday that Felicity gives in, she sits with Oliver on the park bench watching Tommy play with a small girl on the play equipment, and she admits it,

"I think I fell in love with you the day you pushed Carter Bowen off the swings for me. In fact I think I fell in love with both of you that day" she said as he continues to watch her son not letting his emotions show, however grabbing her hand as she continued to speak, "I loved Tommy, a lot, he picked me up when I was broken, he put me back together and I will always love him for that, but then there is you. You the boy who used to dunk me in his swimming pool every summer, my first kiss, my first love. I will never forget or stop loving Tommy, but you are the love of my life Oliver Queen" she said smiling.

They were married two years after that, in small ceremony at the manor. It was very them. Their son Connor Robert Queen was born a year after that and their daughter Mia would be born two years after that. Felicity could not remember ever seeing Oliver as happy as he was with Tommy, Connor and Mia, or as he whispered to her about how lucky he got to marry the girl he had loved since he was a kid.

Oliver continued to act as the Starling City Hero, with help from Felicity, and Diggle and various friend, including Laurel Lance over the years.

Felicity and Oliver would never forget Tommy, neither would ever admit it but they both had days were they felt like something was missing. After all they were the perfect trio.

Fin.

**_My first ever Arrow fanfic, I hope you guys liked it, I really enjoyed writing it. I love me some Oliver and Felicity and I miss Tommy. Anyway I was inspired. Let me know what you guys think. _**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, etc. This is just a story about something I love. _


End file.
